


just some EMGK christmas fluff i wrote

by KuudereEva



Category: Eminem (Musician), Hip Hop RPF, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Music RPF, Pop Music RPF, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Fluff without Plot, Holiday Sweaters, M/M, Music, Musicals, Musicians, Party, RPF, Romantic Fluff, Sweater Town, Sweaters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuudereEva/pseuds/KuudereEva
Summary: title checks outEminem and Machine Gun Kelly vow to have a better Christmas than last year. Lots of fluff, and Yungblud being an annoying mfer. Enjoy and happy holidays!
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	just some EMGK christmas fluff i wrote

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays everyone :)
> 
> i was streaming madvillainy so fucking much while writing this lmao. rip MF DOOM.

_Although the outside didn’t show it, today was a special day._

_Dangerously large ice crystals hung from roofs and blustering storms threatened to sweep people off their feet. Cold wind blew over mountains and large snow piles could kill you._  
~  
~

Colson and Marshall were ecstatic for today. Christmas was always special to both of them, but this year was different. It was the first year that they could spend the holiday together legally married. Colson had overprepared for the day, streamers and champagne bottles littered the floors and walls. As always, Marshall was more collected about his excitement. In his hands there was the small green jumper that he had planned to gift to Kells. His eyes twitched like they were about to erupt buckets, but he only sighed and set it down. 

Marsh vividly remembered last Christmas and the event that only was referred to as “ _The Stocking Incident_ ”. Remembering it was like venturing on a near death tightrope. However, he had hopes that this time would be better. At least he had a decent present this time...  
~

When Marsh walked down the stairs the following morning, Kells was already at the table with his signature Christmas tea in his hands. His eyes were pale and watery, watching his every move until he sat down. Nobody else had come downstairs yet, but the glances that the two exchanged signaled that neither of them wanted to wait longer for breakfast.  
~

Different pancakes and fruit that were once on shelves and in fridges were scattered around the table and swiftly eaten by someone there. After a bit of silence, Dominic came down and instantly ignited conversations among the two. Neither of them were in the mood for such an optimistic burst this early, but living with him had its ups and downs for sure. But even Dom couldn’t keep an empty conversation going for longer before he blurted out

“ _So, now that everyone’s done ‘eatin for now, let’s go and open the ‘fuckin presents already!_ ” It wasn’t exactly a good idea to keep him waiting for any longer, so both of them stood up in a robotic like manner. 

It was the right time for Marsh and Kells to exchange the gifts. Something in the air just made it perfect. They each took their boxes out from under the tree cautiously. Em held his breath and bit down on his lip. Please let this go better than last time… 

“ _Emmie...,_ ” Kells said, holding his gift. His eyes were loving and welcoming as he looked down at his lover. 

“ _Col...,_ ” Em responded. He didn’t know exactly how he looked at the moment but he knew that he was short and small at the moment. 

With a quick kiss, the two swapped loads and began to tear the fancy wrap off. Kells brought his out first, a green rag came out of the box moments later. The look on his face was priceless, everyone knew this would be all over his Instagram and fan pages in a couple minutes. The motions from Kells told Em that he should get going, Dom seemed like he was about to pass out from pure excitement. He quickly ripped up the paper and pulled out a similar bundle to the one he had just given. This one was significantly different from the one that he had gifted however. 

Em’s reaction to his was simply a blank face, once he had realized what the jumper read. Slowly his face started to heat as the taller simply laughed. However, his excitement was undeniable, he couldn’t wait to do exactly what was written on the jumper to Kells later tonight~  
~

Marsh and Kells embraced deeply after opening the gifts. While they were hugging, the doorbell suddenly rang. Dom ran to answer the door. The two heard him talking to someone but they were mostly in their own bible sharing a hug and kiss.

“ _Ugh, carry on already,_ ” Dom let out a frustrated groan when he saw them.

“ _We should try these on,_ ” Kells said suggestively.

“ _That was Royce, you know he wants to see both of you in top form and ready to get absolutely wasted._ ” Dom sighed and then left the room. “ _I’m guessing you don’t have enough time to do what you were anticipating?_ ”

“ _S-Sorry...,_ ” Kells muttered sheepishly.

“ _Look, that’s fine. We still have a few hours together…right?_ ”

 _The two ran upstairs while fumbling to put on their jumpers, the effort was pointless because everyone in the house knew that they wouldn’t stay on for long. Even though they had only a scarce amount of time, this would definitely be their best Christmas yet._  
~

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ily dawg <3


End file.
